Conventionally, efforts for ensuring whether portions to be confirmed of a subject to be inspected are thoroughly confirmed or not have been implemented in an inspection work. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique of measuring a time for a confirmation work of an image to be inspected, and determining whether the measured time exceeds a certain time of period or not, in order to prevent a situation in which portions to be inspected that are not confirmed are left.